Typically, when a user of a mobile device is in an area where his telecommunications service provider either does not provide service, or has limited service, the user is unable to use call and/or messaging services in that area. A user may also lose call and/or messaging service as a result of non-payment of an outstanding balance associated with his/her account with the telecommunications service provider. However, while a first user may not be able to make calls and/or send messages, a second user in the vicinity of the first user may not suffer from these problems. For example, the second user may have a contract with a second telecommunications service provider that, unlike the first telecommunication service provider of the first user, provides service in a geographic area that allows the second user to make calls and/or send messages.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.